Isis
by skye718
Summary: Saving the world, secret identities.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Ann Sullivan, editor in chief of _The Metropolis Torch_, sat patiently behind her desk, scanning seven hundred pages of documents on her computer. Her right hand held the mouse and waited for any indication of errors.

Two knocks were heard at the door.

"Hey Chloe," a male voice said.

She looked up and smiled from her seat "Davis! Hi! What's up?"

Davis Bloome entered the room, dressed in his EMT uniform. He looked a little disappointed.

"I was gone for weeks and that's all I get?" he faked a frown.

Chloe decided to play along. She got up from her seat and smiled as she walked over to him. "Davis, it's just a few hours. We saw each other this morning."

"Chloe." he continued, pouting. "Remember Garth and I took the trip to see the Legion in the future?"

Chloe looked at him. "Davis. That's tomorrow."

Davis folded his arms and explained. "Well actually it 'was' tomorrow and I was gone for weeks so I decided to return the day 'before' so it was like it never happened."

"Ohhhhh. I get it." Chloe nodded and went over to hug him. "Welcome back."

"It's great to be back." Davis replied. "Next time, you're taking the trip with me."

Chloe cringed at the idea, "Uhhhh. I think I'll keep my distance from the distant future."

Davis touched a strand of her blonde hair. Chloe drew in her bottom lip a little. "According to Garth, I have absolutely no recollection of all the things that happened." He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a black DataTraveler. "Except this."

Chloe curiously took the DataTraveler from him, went by her desk and attached it to her computer. It opened automatically. Two documents: TM 2011 and Headlines.

"Open 'Headlines' first", Davis said as he walked over to her. He stood on her right.

Chloe clicked the document. A collage of newspaper clipping headlines were launched.

"Earth at War with Cylon? President Zod unveils Time Traveling Missiles? Humans Outcasted from elite Hybrid Society? Luthorcorp Clone Experiments Approved by the Government? Davis, what is all this?"

"Our future, courtesy Zod and Luthorcorp."

Chloe looked shocked but she said, "Daddy dearest, huh."

Davis shuddered. That was a memory he didn't need to recollect. "Ah, yes. Good times. Good times."

Chloe sighed and turned her face towards him, "We just need to keep you a Bloome forever." She directed her attention to the monitor. "Tess sure has her hands full."

Davis pulled a swivel chair which was against the wall behind him and sat on Chloe's right, "This is in the year two thousand and ninety two. Over the years, Tess has had only female successors. The main ones were Bryn West, Laura Bristow and Maggie Lewis. Mrs Lewis is in charge or should I say, will be in charge, under Zod of all the madness during that year."

"Charlie's Angel, a horror story." Chloe said and rubbed her fingers. Davis took the mouse in his right hand and clicked on the document saved as 'TM 2011'. "And this is what Charlie's first apprentice is going to do."

A map of Metropolis was loaded. Dated four months exactly in the future. But also showing kidnappings that occurred 2 weeks ago. Location plots dotted the map, some by themselves, others clustered.

"These dots represents kidnapping statistics. But only the ones that never called for ransom" Davis said.

Chloe sped counted, "There's an average of two hundred kidnappings. And there's a pattern. I know this. It's…. Kryptonian. But part of their ancient writing system. It's what the generals used as their personal watermark. Zod."

"Zod seems to have a front row seat to all this." Davis said. "The man is ruthless. Deadly. Any challenge to his authority and you're a goner."

"You're safe because you're his son."

"By genetics only, Chlo." he said. "It never meant anything to me. I plan to stay a Bloome forever."

"I know." Chloe said, turning her chair to face Davis. "You know, there have been only a few kidnappings on the news but nothing to spark widespread panic. The Torch hasn't gotten the scoop and judging from the lack of victory cheers at the Daily Planet, they haven't either."

"You'll torch them Chloe. You're the best editor in chief I know." Davis assurred her.

"I'm the only editor in chief you know," Chloe looked at the clock on her 5pm. "You know, I just wish there was someone else in our corner, who knows how dangerous Tess Mercer really is."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That same evening.

Lois Lane had the urge to shoot her editor. Shooting wasn't what she would go for – instead she'd fling the gun and give him a concussion. Grant Gabriel had again refused to publish yet another of her articles. It seemed like 65% of them went down the drain.

The other 35% weren't about Luthorcorp or meteor freaks or Tess Mercer.

"Tess Mercer." Lois said curtly, "Sometimes Grant, I swear you worship the ground she walks on."

"Stop changing the subject Lane." Grant placed the two paged article on her desk. "No one wants to read stories about secret laboratories, superhuman beings, human experiments and alien technology. Keep that for the comic books."

Lois folded her arms. "Have you been living under a rock your entire life? Have you even read the article? The proof is all there."

That was it. She was going to quit. And soon. But since her budget was cut in half due to family issues, she needed a steady job. And so she had to do whatever her boss said.

He wouldn't fire her. She was the best.

"I'm not going to publish this." Grant was adamant. "Roger Morrison is about to be executed. Cover that."

As Grant exited the room, Jimmy Olsen entered holding a Canon EOS 5D camera in his right hand. He streamlined his way over to Lois who looked like she was plotting murder.

She picked up her document and was about to dump it in the trash when Jimmy saved it.

"Hey," he said as he took the papers from her. "You never get rid of your news reports. Don't let Grant get to you."

"Maybe I'm mad I'm not at the Monster Truck Rally this week," Lois denied Jimmy's true assumption.

"You know, I think Grant has a thing for Tess Mercer." Jimmy put his camera on her desk.

Lois raised her eyebrows, "Hmmm,"

Jimmy smiled and saw Lois glance at the frame photo next to him. But her eyes only lingered on it for a split second, something he would have missed if he didn't pay any attention. He picked up the photo, looked at it and then placed it on the desk.

"Don't give up hope, Lois." Jimmy said reassuringly to the thoughts that ran through her mind. He knew what she was thinking, because it was predictable.

"I really miss him." Lois said, "He's my best friend, my soulmate. But what if he's dead Jimmy. Abby's going to grow up without a father."

"Lois. He can't die. You know that."

"But you know his weakness. What if someone found out? It's been 2 years. And I just want someone to find him. Dead or alive, I just need closure."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

7 hours earlier.

A blonde cashier sat at her station, emptying the cash register.

She then handed the large wad of cash over to the 6 feet tall masked man in front of her, who was pointing a rifle at her stomach.

"Thank you darling," he said. Then leaned forward. "You know, usually I don't do this with girls I just meet, but would you like to have dinner with me?"

She shook her head.

"Okay." he said putting the money in a brown duffel bag.

Then he grabbed her from behind the counter and flung her over across the room.

"Dude!" another masked man said, "Can you lay off the steroids for once."

Both men looked down at the customers and guards lying on the floor.

Damn, I think I got a crick in my neck.

I should have gone to Stuarts.

Why am I craving?... oh shut up.

"So long folks!" the first masked man said as he and his accomplice walked out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Present time. Sped up to 7pm

They sat on some stacked wooden crates behind an old abandoned apartment building, counting their money under a dimly lighted streetlight.

"Jake, you've got to tell me your secret."

"What secret Stan?"

"The way you got so strong all of a sudden." Stan said, "Did you sell your soul to the Devil or something?"

"Something like that." Jake replied.

"You've had your fun boys. Now return the money back to Mr. Bryce Lee."

A female's voice was heard. From somewhere.

Jake and Stan got up, holding their duffel bags close and looked around.

It was only a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Stan addressed the nothingness.

She stepped out of the shadows. She wore a black T-shirt with a silver fancy looking I printed on it, a black pair of jeans, black ankle boots and a long black leather jacket that streamed out behind her. She wore a black mask covering her eyes and the wind gently played with her long black hair that reached just below her underarms.

"Come on boys. I'm asking nicely. No one gets hurt." She said.

"Oh that's what you need to be afraid of, pretty lady." Jake said.

"Isis. But names are insignificant." She glanced at her clean short nails and then glanced back at them. "But what is significant is the number of years you both will spend behind bars."

Stan stepped up to her. She was tiny. He could take her.

He grabbed her neck, but not to choke her. Just to threaten. Just to watch with pleasure as she squirmed out of his grasp.

She smiled at his dominance. A shot of her right knee went up.

Stan's smug expression crumbled. Jake mumbled a swear word.

One down, going fetal.

Jake saw a baton on the ground next to him. He picked it up, with the intention of bashing her face into her skull.

As he came towards her, she blocked the attack. While he had strength, she had balance. She kicked his feet apart and he fell. He got up unhurt and went over to a tire leaning against the wall.

He picked it up and flung it with intense force in her direction.

Isis ducked.

The tire flew over her head. But there was no sound of a crash.

How far did I throw it?

Someone stepped out of the shadows and yet was not of this earth. Standing 6 feet 8 inches tall. Was it a he? It looked male. Body proportions like a human, except pumped on steroids. His skin was grey in complexion. Bony protrusions were all over his body, even replacing his eyelashes. His eyes were red with fury.

He growled a low thunderous rumble.

Jake began to run. The Beast began to rip the tire apart easily. Soon it was this long piece of two inch wide black rope, several feet long. He flicked it forward.

Jake felt something wrap around his legs. But instead of falling, he felt a jerk and was snapped back to the Beast like a yo yo.

"Don't even think about it big guy." Isis quipped.

The Beast looked at her. He got a new toy, the human sized version.

"Alright." He said in his low voice. He took Jake and tied him to the lamp post. He looked over at Stan who was going blue in the face.

"Yeah, him too." She said. The Beast went over to Stan and picked up him and placed him next to Jake. Isis took out a long piece of rope from her jacket pocket and tied him to the post.

The redness in the beast's eyes began to clear up to a almost brown black colour.

He clutched his stomach.

"Come on big fella." Isis took his arm and let him away to another back alley. He fell to the ground, scaring a cat that darted from behind a dumpster.

Isis went over to blue backpack behind the dumpster and opened it. She took out a pair of jeans and other clothing items.

He crawled away from the light and curled up. His skin started fading away revealing a second skin underneath - skin of a human. The bony protrusions receded back into his skin.

She crouched next to him holding his clothes. Isis took off her mask and wig revealing a short blonde bob.

"Chloe!" his eyes flew open as if from a nightmare.

"I'm right here Davis." She said putting her right hand gently on his head. "I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 2

That same night.

Under a cloudless canopy, yet a starless night, the thick grey fog glided smoothly along the earth. No one would venture into the barrier, for no one would dare. In the eye, five of them stood and waited patiently for the sixth to arrive.

She emerged from the fog, wearing a red suit, her wavy blonde hair loose and yet frozen in place. The Leader, standing at 6 feet 2 inches, hair white as snow, addressed her with a nod.

"Imra"

"Vortex" she said, yet with a tone addressing an elder. She looked at the others, hidden by long hooded black coats "Shockwave, Mist, Slider, Avalon."

The five nodded. One of them removed the hood revealing a female with piercing green eyes and red hair. "We're glad you came Imra, considering the circumstances."

"The circumstances have not been the best Avalon" Imra said,

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?" Vortex spoke

"No," she replied, "The Legion doesn't know I came here to talk to you."

"They view us as traitors." Mist said. Her dress resembled the colour of the fog.

"And with good reason Mist," Imra said, "You all abandoned us."

"Leadership was flawed." Mist stepped up to Imra boldly. They were eye level, starring at each other through fiery green and cold blue eyes. "We had to take a stand. Were we not free to decide our ways?"

"Yes, you were." Imra said. "But your actions caused the losses to be far greater than what was estimated."

'What gives you the right to ….'

"Enough. Both of you." Vortex squeezed his temple. "We came here to discuss a very serious matter."

"Davis Bloome," Imra stated.

Vortex smiled. "Because of him the annihilation of the world is around the corner. The Book of Fates state that.."

"I know. Yet Davis Bloome has managed to beat the odds." Imra replied. "Every word in the book has been refuted by every decision he makes, while owing a lot to his upbringing and more importantly Chloe Sullivan."

"Yet all roads lead to the preordained. Look at Kal-El. You cannot change destiny. Zod travelled the galaxy looking for new worlds to conquer and destroy. Civilizations have been destroyed. One day, we may be able to kill Zod and when we do, his heir will take over and avenge him."

"And whatever you ask of me, you already know that I will disagree," Imra said. "I know how your mind works. This is a trap"

"One you have unwittingly walked into my dear," Vortex smiled. "Yet you did not bring any back up."

Imra stared at him coldly, "I always honor my word."

Vortex smiled and looked at Avalon. She smiled and winked. Her fiery green eyes glowed darkly.

Avalon drew an imaginary horizontal line with her index finger. A crack began to form on the earth. Growing larger. Splitting apart.

Imra found herself staring 50 feet into the depths of the underworld. But she knew it was only an illusion.

You know your tricks do not work on me Avalon

Imra mentally pushed Avalon and she flew into the fog. Mist came at her, attempting to use the fog to her advance.

STEP BACK! Imra commanded in her head. Mist felt herself frozen in place.

I thought he said her powers weren't that highly developed! Mist raged in her mind.

Imra heard the thoughts and curled up into a ball. A stream of lightning flew over her head and hit Slider who was coming towards her. Slider got up feeling like he got the wind knocked out of him. Shockwave began to form another ball of energy between his palms.

"Enough." Vortex announced. Shockwave backed down. "Imra, your powers are advanced and yet can be harnessed into something greater. Join us."

"After your minions attacked me," Imra snarked, "I think not."

"My dear girl," Vortex said, "Once upon a time you saw me as your mentor, your Guardian. Do I still not retain that same right even if we don't work for the same group? Our goals are still the same"

Imra was wary and yet she listened. She kept her mind open to any hostile thoughts or intentions to harm her.

"Yet the methods go against everything the Legion stands for," Imra said.

"I will ask you anyways," Vortex said. "Will you help us?"

"No." she replied firmly"I'm sorry."

Vortex sighed. "I am too my dear Imra. I am too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The green kryptonite in the centre of the door glowed eerily.

Clark froze, clutching his sides, unable to take another step forward. Unable to stand the excruciating pain.

He backed away to the farthest corner of the wall and slid to the floor taking slow deep breaths

Calmly he looked at the black veins disappearing into faded normalcy underneath the skin of his arms.

Clark glanced to his right and saw Lois, standing at a distance. Only he knew it was a hallucination.

"I wish I could come home Lois," Clark said.

Lois smiled. The door began to open. As a redhead entered, Clark's vision of his wife faded away slowly.

Two guards stood outside the door.

"Tess," Clark said, "It's about time. I thought Curtis Knox was going to walk in here. Again."

"I fired him," Tess Mercer said, "Seems that he was killing other meteor freaks to help keep his 'dead' wife alive."

"And what you're doing isn't wrong?" Clark got up.

"I'm giving them a chance for survival." Tess replied. "Clark, you're of Kryptonian heritage, yet you deny this. Your daughter, isn't she half Kryptonian, half human?"

"You stay away from my family," Clark took a step forward.

"They wont come to harm," Tess stared at the rocks along the wall behind her. "Yet."

Clark's eyes bore into hers. "If Oliver knew what was going on…"

"He would bring the entire Justice League to my door right?" Tess replied. "He would try to take over our joint company? The merger of M. Queen Industries. Oliver has put away his arrows a long time ago."

Clark was taken aback. He never knew that she knew.

"Oh you didn't know that I knew, right," Tess raised her eyebrow. "I think I started to put the pieces together when I just noticed the excessive use of green in his apartment."

Clark decided to try another approach. There was a time when he had hope for Tess, that she wasn't like a clone of Lex – someone whom he thought was a friend at first but who ultimately became his enemy. Lex was dead and with Tess in the picture, even though they weren't close, he felt he was travelling the same path again.

"Don't you have enough power in the world Tess?" Clark looked at her in her eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of her soul. Like he got a glimpse of Alexander inside Lex? When Lex had acted calmly insane in front of Clark and all his staff he screamed.

I KILLED ALEXANDER! I KILLED HIM!

The little boy inside him who needed a friend.

Only Clark knew what he meant.

"This isn't about power, Clark. It's about enhancing survival. " Tess replied, "The sooner you come to terms with your purpose, the better off the world will be. Now it's time for another session. I will see you in the lab in 20 minutes."

Tess walked out and left Clark standing there, internalising his words.

But words were not the only thing being driven into his system.

Out of the vents streamed clouds of black smoke. Clark knew he could clear the air in no time. But the exposure to the Kryptonite for years made him weak.

He sank to the floor, not fighting, but yet willing the pure air to stay longer inside him

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Five galaxies away

On planet Cylon.

23 years ago

It was only a decade since they've arrived. No announcements, no warnings. No time for the inhabitants to brace themselves for the onslaught.

Zod's army shot like a lightning out of the sky. The winds of his command, spread the wildfire of his warriors. Soon every Cylon man, woman and child were cut and left for dead with only their minutes. The General had no use for slaves.

Cylon was to be their new home – inhabited with the Krypton pure. These Cylonians were primitive – continued existence of their species defied his logic.

He returned home and saw hopelessness and devastation.

The first wave was only a taste when Krypton was attacked.

The second wave was coming in a few months. All their resources were being drained into the war. Zod had considered the army of Averon formidable.

Now a formidable foe.

He announced to the despair. "I have found a new home for us. Unhabited, fertile. A world, 2 galaxies away that is called Cylon."

That was 23 years ago.

Cylon was dying. Within the next 30 years. It almost seemed that the original Cylonians took their home's energy source with them as they died.

We must leave.

Zod frowned at his thoughts. Were they destined to be nomads of the stars, searching, setting up camp and then leaving for safer grounds. Was there a world beyond that could survive long enough for generations to come?

We have found what we have been searching for. One of Krypton's top scientists told him a while aback.

A soil sample from a planet was taken to be analysed. A new home perhaps?

Never one to grin, Zod found himself cracking a smile.

Coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

There were times when Chloe wished she could lock the past away. But like Pandora, she had a habit of opening her box. Pandora learnt her lesson once, keeping hope safe inside. Chloe kept repeating it over and over. She was sure hope had escaped her somehow.

She glanced at the loaf of bread in front of her. Maybe if she had another ability she could mentally make a sandwich and digest it in one go. She had no will to chew anything.

She heard the shower turn on. Davis was up. She was already dressed and staring at her breakfast assembly line – bread, tuna, some vegetables, hot sauce. She stared at the knife looking at the reflection of her purple coat.

She's been infected by Brainiac. A soft spoken male voice said We have to kill her.

No. a low male voice replied. We have to help her. There is a human in there.

She's asking for help. He's right.. A female voice told them.

Chloe looked down and saw that she had finished making her sandwich. She took a hesitant bite and then dumped the rest in the bin. She took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Leaning against the counter, she took two small sips before she saw Davis enter the kitchen dressed in jeans, t shirt and hooded jacket.

"Hey, you okay?" Davis saw her staring at the bottle

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said

"I may be the worst friend in the world for saying this but I don't think she'll fault you for not going."

Chloe put the bottle on the counter and looked out the window at the streams of white clouds floating aimlessly. She wished she was like that. Free and unhinged and just guided along the blue.

She turned back and offered half a smile, "It's okay. I need to do this. I want to."

Davis smiled and opened the refrigerator. He took out a jug of lemonade and poured himself a mouthful in a cup and drank it in one go

"Alright," he said as he washed the cup, wiped it dry and placed it back in its setting. "Let's go. I'm sure she probably has an entire journal filled with all the things you told her."

Chloe smiled. She picked up her purse and they both headed out the door.

_If I had it in me before I could have saved you._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Chloe blinked her eyes a few times, shaking over the sleepiness that was coming over her. Cars began to overtake her on Axion Highway connecting Metropolis to Smallville. She slowed to let them pass.

Hey wait up! she called out to the girl in front of her who had long straight black hair.

Chloe! This is so beautiful. the girl replied as she went deeper into the cave. Chloe followed her inside. They both looked at the beautiful native American cave paintings on the wall when the earth began to rumble.

"Chloe!" Davis grabbed the steering wheel as both her hands slipped. He guided the car gently to the shoulder.

"Hey Chloe," he nudged her gently. "Wake up hon'. You fell asleep."

Chloe groggily opened her eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Do you know how many times you've given me a heart attack whenever you do that?" Davis berated her gently but he couldn't keep his hand off her straight bangs, "Even Doomy gets agitated."

"Tell him I'll be fine," Chloe smiled.

"You had another one?"

"Yeah"

"What was it about?"

"The cave," Chloe looked through the window and back at Davis, "That was when it all started."

Davis took a deep breathe, "Alright. I'm driving. You need a nap. EMT's orders."

Chloe got out of the car and stifled a yawn as she switched places with Davis. In the passenger seat she put on her seatbelt and closed her eyes.

Davis checked the rearview mirror and saw that they were clear. He eased the car on to the highway.

"Chloe," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," she whispered with closed eyes.

"I think you should see a doctor."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that Davis was looking a bit tense. "I'm fine, really. Just tired."

"You know it's more than that." Davis slowed down at the amber traffic light, allowing it to turn red. "It's Brainiac."

"So my ability to process information is higher than normal. And my brain has an offswitch that I can't control. But I'm using it to my advantage. The more people I can help, the more I'll be able to treat this like a gift."

"Promise me you'll talk to Emil."

"Alright. I will." Chloe smiled at him. She knew he was concerned, a bit overprotective, but nevertheless concerned. Maybe he thought she might fall asleep on a cliff or …..

Davis glanced over at Chloe. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even.

_If only she had more moments like this._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_At the Daily Planet_

"Omg, it was like 10 feet tall"

"Huge."

"Could throw a guy with his pinky finger."

"No joke,"

"Kids," Lois mumbled. That's what she thought of the interns in the corner who were gossiping like they were back in high school. Get a few more years on you.

Lois had a red ballpoint pen in her hand and was proof reading an article that one of the interns had given her. So far by the 4th paragraph she had written 5 comments, circled 4 words and underlined 7 sentences.

Article Headline:

BEAST IN THE SHADOWS.

While the article was mainly about this omg he was like ten feet tall – beast.

_Human? Alien? Botched Experiment? Kryp –_

_The guy who called himself 'Stan' had a partner 'Jake'_

_He just threw her over the counter._

_Who? The beast?_

_No, Jake._

The intern felt that Stan was probably on 'something'. But there was a bit of an aside. If Lois didn't read the article from cover to cover she would have missed out the 'she' involved.

"Isis," Lois said to herself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Davis crouched next to Chloe as she laid a small bouquet of lilies at the base of a grey headstone. She had her hand on its head and stared silently. Like she just needed a moment of peace. He saw her blink rapidly a few times like she was trying to blink the memories away.

"Alright I think it's time to leave," Chloe laughed nervously. Davis stood up, gave her his hand and pulled her up. Chloe straightened out her coat and looked at the burnt orange leaves strewn all over the cemetery.

Chloe just stared into the distance, like she was gathering her thoughts. Davis waited patiently. Maybe this was the time.

Whenever you're ready.

Chloe drew in a short breath.

"I was sixteen then when it all began. I knew what I wanted to be, what I wanted to do with my life. I knew where I wanted my friends to be. But sometimes life is , well, to be clichéd, unpredictable. It was the summer, just a few days after my birthday, my best friend and I decided to go to Mexico. It was the most fun I've ever had in years – you wouldn't believe how much I had to beg my dad to go. So he consented. We got to stay in the best hotel but somehow we had no use for the servants and the indoor pool. We just got in the car and explored every inch of the country – taking pictures, recording videos, writing in our journals.

I think it was a week before the semester started that she wanted to visit a certain cave. So we went over with a group, got a tour guide and everything. But both of us had the tendency to cross boundaries, to not stay within the circle, to break the normalcy of constancy. So we just decided to explore the cave on our own.

And it was so beautiful. The paintings. Every inch filled with beauty, culture, memories. I almost thought the walls had a green glow. Then the earthquake came. I just remembered slipping and then I woke up, on an autopsy table.

I was a good hacker then. So I just began to erase every single memory of us. The credit card purchases, the journals, the pictures, the videos, the dead certificates, everything. Every computer file was destroyed by a virus."

No secrets between us.

"Then afterwards I didn't even know where the time went. It was my birthday and I didn't feel like celebrating. In short I realized I had gotten infected with the kryptonite when I healed my dog Roxie."

"Then later Brainiac came into the picture," Davis said. He knew that much.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "The stuff he did to us. To me. At the fortress. You know I never believed any of the things he said."

"I know. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Davis replied.

Chloe smiled, her mouth closed.

"I know. I got my own Kryptonian watchdog."

"Come to think of it, my bark is worst that my bite. And then they run, screaming. The beast hasn't even touched them and they run. Screaming."

"Guess they don't know you as well as I do."

"Ya," Davis smiled "I guess not."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You're messing with the wrong chick." Lois said.

The guy swung his knife at her. Lois grabbed his hand and rammed his stomach with her elbow. They were struggling when he got the upperhand and was about to plunge the knife into her back when he felt a gun poking him, right in the middle of his spine.

"You know I could still…"

"Nope, you can't. I have it aimed right on your spine. And you know what that can do. So drop the knife, release the lady and get down on your knees."

The guy obeyed. No last requests, no last supper, no last phonecall.

The handcuffs were clamped around his wrists.

"Thank you so much for saving me out there." Lois said.

"It's okay." Isis replied. "Next time be more careful."

They heard a groan coming from the nearby dumpsters

"Jimmy," Lois remembered. She and Isis rushed over to the dumpsters to pull Jimmy out.

"You okay?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jimmy said as he got up and dusted his clothes.

"You two should be more careful," Isis said as she glanced at the mugger.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "Thanks for saving us."

"Alright then, take care of yourselves. I'll call the cops for that guy" Isis said as she began to walk away.

"Isis," Lois called out.

She turned around.

"We need your help."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A man was raking up the leaves at the cemetery. He had placed a large bag of leaves right in front of a tombstone. He picked up the bag and walked away.

A dove flew next to the bouquet of lilies on the grave and looked up.

The headstone read -

Lana Lang

1987 – 2003


	4. Chapter 4

A dark grey Chevrolet Suburban was seen parked on a bridge over Donovan's River. Two men in black suits looked over the bridge at the raging current that carried the corpse along its course. One of the guards' phone rang.

"Braxton speaking."

"Has the problem been taken care of." A female's voice was heard through the receiver.

"Yes."

"Good. Now head back to base."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fifteen year old Bree sat on a purple cushion on the floor of the den holding her 1 year old sister Rose in her lap. Spread out before them was a purple and white checkered table cloth with an assortment of coloured blocks and Felicity (an American girl doll) set right in the middle.

Bree held two red blocks and Rose grabbed on to them with her small hands. Trying to push them down. Bree lets them fall and then picks up two green blocks. Rose hits them with her baby hands again and looks up at Bree, giggling.

Rose was her half-sister. Genes didn't really matter, because Rose was closer to her than blood itself. Bree's mom (who looked exactly like her – dark brown eyes and long black hair) had remarried a year ago and had Bree. Rose resembled her dad Richard, with her softly curled light brown hair.

Rose crawled off her lap and pulled a blue block forward, then she pulled a yellow one. Then a green.

"You used to do that when you were her age."

Bree looked up and saw her mom, Leslie standing in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse.

"I did?'

"Yeah. You pulled the red block, then the blue, then the purple. Your dad nearly flipped out when he saw that.'

"I guess we have another one huh," Bree said as she looked fondly down at her sister.

"Let's try this." Leslie went over to them and sat on the floor

"Mommy." Rose blurted out.

"Hi baby. Watch this." Leslie said. She picked up a yellow block and placed a red one next to it. Then she placed a green on top.

Rose frowned and knocked it off.

Bree and Leslie looked at each other.

"I think when it's time to tell Richard about this," Bree said, "Just make sure he sits down. Or isn't eating."

"Yeah." Leslie replied. "Anyhow, I'm going to the grocery now. Do you need anything?"

"Ummmm,…. Nope, I'm good. Thanks"

Leslie stood up and straightened out her blouse. "I will see you girls in 2 hours."

"Ok."

"Just remember, Rose's naptime is in the next 30 minutes"

Bree nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The grey Chevrolet Suburban drove away from the bridge

License Plate:

No Mercy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Two and a half hours later. _

"What do you mean I can't file a missing person's report?... My daughter would tell me if she went anywhere….Besides she has her baby sister to take care off…" fingers twisting the cord furiously, "Look my den is in a mess, there's glass everywhere…. I'm telling you, - someone was here…. If something happens to her, it's all on you…. yeah, you're sorry? Go to hell."

Leslie slammed down the receiver and put her right hand to her forehead.

"This can't be happening."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lois stood on her porch looking at the stars. Searching. For him. Did his world want him back? She didn't even know.

She thought about the time when it all came crashing down. Her walls. The feisty-shoulder-punching-Lois-Lane. The one who was like no big deal Smallville, right after her heart skipped two beats at a time.

_These feelings just crept up on me and then…. "Deep down inside you love him." Hand on the button. Clark's life hung in the balance. She saw him naked in the cornfield. She 'shared' a bathroom with him. We practically work on top of each other now. She literally trained him in the DP. She initiated Operation Wild Cherry. He was her damn coffee cup holder. "It's okay Lois. Just tell him the truth." "You love him." Her breath hitched, her hands shaken. Clark ready to brace himself. "Yes." The pain Clark expected didn't come. She had said yes and he didn't believe her. So in the elevator she stood next to him, awkward. "I'm glad he's behind bars," Clark said by way of conversation. "Yeah. Long hours of therapy will not be enough. Trust me." Lois, don't-sweat-the-petty-things-Lois laughed. But this wasn't petty. Clark's head titled to the side "Who knew you were such a great liar." 'Yeah …." Lois began. She couldn't do this anymore. She pushed him against the wall, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a split second he was stunned by the assault and then welcomed the taste of her cherry flavoured lipgloss in his mouth. The elevator door opened. _

A flash of red zipped across the Kent's front yard and a hand grabbed the front door to prevent it from slamming. Lois had gone to bed.

"Isis, I'm in." the red clothed figure whispered.

"Good. Search the entire area Impulse. Let no one see you. Isis. Over and out."

He hadn't been in the Kent's house since… well never. He didn't know what to expect. A lone red truck in the centre of the kitchen that could send him crashing through the side door.

He dashed to the kitchen and the other rooms. Nothing to cause him to twist an ankle. Or break a hip.

He darted up the stairs. The corridors empty. The bedroom door slightly opened.

He heard the shower turn on.

Great.

Lois came out, still fully clothed, heading his way.

Damn!

Impulse zipped into the bedroom and dove under the bed. Damn, it was tight. He saw feet inching closer towards him, heard a drawer opening and then closing, the body lingering there for a moment and then the feet walking away. He tried not to breathe.

He crawled from under the bed and got up. His shoe nudged something. Impulse looked down and saw a golden key – with a strange otherworldly inscription on it. Maybe that's what he was looking for. With the key hand he stepped out of the bedroom and lightly tiptoed….

"What are you doing?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Dr. Hayes had sliced the corpse open, he had not expected to see a massive amount of green liquid pooling around his heart. His legs were already stiff, his hands cut by sharp twigs or thorns. There was a sufficient amount of water in his lungs and airways. A close range gunshot wound penetrated his stomach.

Later Dr. Hayes washed up and went to his cell phone. He checked for a name.

Hamilton.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Chloe grabbed a hold of her papers as they nearly blew off her desk.

"Bart!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he shrugged and handed her the key.

She looked it over. Intensely.

"You already know what it is."

"Yep. Well partially. It's Kryptonian. Keeps popping up. I'll need Emil's help for this." She turned around. "Uhhh, Bart?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a Mickey Mouse bandeau on your head?"

Bart looked embarrassed as he took the bandeau off. He scratched his head. "Ummm, long story."

Chloe smiled a thin line. She clicked at the keys furiously and then used her fingers to slide two open windows apart on her touch screen monitor.

Bart couldn't make heads or tails of anything. He scratched his head.

"Uhh, Chlo'. Gotta dash."

"See ya."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_The journal was opened. Entry #232. Written 2 years ago. (Read at present)._

_It was my destiny to destroy the terror, to save mankind, to be the world's saviour or what her version of saviour is… I didn't even know what Tess wanted, what her end game was… The only thing I knew was that the closer you got to Mercer, the cracks in the ground would open wider. Sometimes I think I've been swallowed whole or that I'm going to be… _

Lois looked up and saw Jimmy talking to Reeves

"Boss wants to see you."

"Ok." Jimmy said. As he walked upstairs he glanced at Lois and gave her a shrug.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Click, click, image zoomed. Crash! Thud! _The sound of metal, body, shattering glass and wood hitting the tiles.

Then something unintelligible.

Chloe rushed from her desk and into the dining room where Davis was. A broken bulb lay in shattered pieces on the floor, the ladder fell on the potted plant with a broken rung and Davis leaned against the wall, his shirt covered in blood.

Chloe rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Omg, Davis! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Trying to change the stupid lightbulb. The rung must have been slack."

"You're bleeding." she began unbuttoning his shirt. Chloe took a white washcloth and began wiping the blood stains on the left side of his torso.

"It's fine Chloe, really." He said. Chloe looked at the spot where the wound was supposed to be. "You know I'm self healing."

"Guess I forgot," she laughed nervously as her fingers lingered on his bare skin


	5. Chapter 5

Davis looked down to where her right hand was. Maybe she was trying to assess that he was real, that the camouflage for a freak of nature wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

"Maybe I should get you a clean shirt," she said as she removed his bloodied one and dropped it on the floor. But she does not move.

"Yeah, maybe," they've known each other for so long so why not now. He held himself back before. The penetrating words of an alien machine ringing in his ears.

Obsession. Manipulation. Lust. Programmed into your DNA. Who you are but a chipped fragment of nothing.

But Davis would not allow himself to believe that as Chloe's fingers slowly walked up his chest. The liquid black demon that had possessed her had used him before. He looked at her piercing green eyes as she smiled playfully.

She could use him now for all he was worth. But with Chloe the thought did not just count. Maybe the fingers probing the back of his neck could release the suppression. Maybe he should say something, but he couldn't speak when his lips belonged to hers. He felt the warmth on the small of her back. Chloe, his Chloe forever.

"You should fall off the ladder more often." Chloe whispered in his ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Davis smirked.

A string of ill fated romances and Chloe for the life of her could not remember their names as she kissed his neck. She released, smiled at him and then pulled his hand to the dining table. She pulled out a chair with one hand and set him down.

The third button off her green ruffled shirt was off and she already reached to unclasp her bra when the buzzer went off.

Chloe was not moving,.

"Uhhh, aren't you going to answer that?" Davis asked.

"Uhhh, nope."

"It might be someone important."

The intercom clicked "Hey Chloe. It's Emil. Are you busy?"

Chloe got up "If we don't pick up where we left off, I'm gonna slug ya."

Emil walked in (a black briefcase in hand) to see Chloe with a scoop in hand, crouching over a shattered lightbulb and Davis (wearing a clean grey t-shirt) lifting a fallen ladder off a potted plant. He put the briefcase on the table and went to help Davis.

"I'm good. Thanks." Davis said. "Just open the storage door, there."

"Sure thing." Emil said and opened the door.

"Thanks." Davis lifted the ladder with ease and placed it back in the closet.

"So what happened?" Emil asked. Chloe had gotten up, with the scooped fragments and dumped them in the bin.

"I'm a klutz." Davis shrugged. A giggle escaped Chloe's lips but she held back most of it.

Emil looked at them both and shrugged. He went over to his briefcase and opened it. 'There's something that you guys need to see."

He took out a photo and handed it to Chloe.

"The body was found a few days ago, drifting along Donovan's River."

"I know him," Chloe showed the picture to Davis. "We put him behind bars recently. How did he get out?"

Chloe walked over to the den where all the computers were stationed. She saw the name on the picture "Jake Miller."

Not much to go on. Age 27. Got average grades in high school. Worked at a gas station. Lived in Edge City. Did some volunteer work. Not even a speeding ticket or a suspension slip. Just one misdemeanour.

"Someone bails him out and then he finds himself taking a last swim." Chloe said.

"My colleague, Dr. Hayes did the autopsy. His assessment was that the victim was running away, from something but more than likely someone. The person who shot him, along with maybe an accomplice had him dumped into the river, probably over a bridge."

"Poor guy," Davis sympathised, "What else did he find?"

"There was a pool of liquid green kryptonite around his heart."

"Meteor freak?" Chloe asked.

"Not exactly. There was Kryptonian blood in his system."

"Figures," Chloe said, "Whoever injected him knew he was kryptonian."

"I don't think so. There was also human blood cells. Either he was a hybrid.."

Davis finished the sentence "or part of an experiment."

Chloe reached into her drawer and pulled out the key Bart gave her in a zip lock plastic bag, "While we're playing Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, could you mind analysing this?"

Emil took the bag from her and peered at it "The inscriptions are Kryptonian and something else. Where did you find it?"

"At the Kents' house," Chloe replied. "Yeah I know we couldn't get in there without a warrant but something tells me that Mrs Kent wants this as hush hush as possible. Besides I need to call her. Have you seen Imra?"

Emil put the bag in his briefcase and said. "I'm expecting her in today. She called in sick 2 weeks ago. I'll call you as soon as anything comes up."

Chloe watched as Emil left the apartment. She turned her attention back to her monitor when she noticed her desk drawer halfway open. Instead of closing it she pulled it out a bit more.

Inside was a pair of scissors.

Chloe glanced at Davis who was looking at the clock on the wall.

She smiled mischievously as she reached inside the drawer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lois looked up just in time to see Jimmy storming to the ground floor of the Daily Planet and leaving without a glance in her direction. She had never seen Jimmy this angry before. Okay, well she hadn't seen Jimmy angry at all.

She put another intern's article on a pile of ten and went upstairs. She reached over to Grant's office and opened the door.

"Doesn't anybody knock?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"None of your business Lane."

"It sure as heck is my business." she slammed her palms on his desk.

"Jimmy quit." Grant was now on the phone. "Yeah Morgan,… I'm not busy..go ahe-."

Lois ripped the receiver from his hand and hung up on whoever was on the other end.

"He probably has a good reason for doing so." Lois said. "No, scratch probably. He has a very good reason for doing so."

"You would think," Grant shot back, "Since it's about you."

_One minute later._

Lois walks out, the door swinging open and then a glimpse of Grant rubbing his jaw before it slammed shut

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You look cheerful," Emil said as he saw Imra practically bouncing into the lab with a smile on her face. "And with a new hairstyle."

"Yeah," she said passing her black gloved left hand through her red streaked blonde hair. "I decided to try something new. Being stuck in the house for 2 weeks gave me the urge to just indulge."

She saw the key at his DCS 4 workstation. His software was already analysing the fingerprints.

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"At the Kents house. Chloe asked me to analyse it for her."

"I know exactly where that key belongs." Imra said. "I came across an exact replica at a warehouse. Owned by the Luthors."

"I should call Chloe and Davis,.." Emil said.

"Just keep running the program." Imra smiled as she placed her left hand on top of his monitor. "I'll call them."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lois and Jimmy sat at a table outside Russell's café with two cups of latte between them. Lois took a sip of hers.

"You didn't need to stand up for me. But thank you."

"Well I've been looking for an excuse to slug it to Grant." Jimmy said then pointed to the bandage on her right knuckle "Looks like you actually got to the point."

Lois raised her cup. "To life without the Planet."

Jimmy raised his and toasted. He glanced at the corner and saw a 40 something year old woman struggling with two grocery bags in her hand. Both fell and no one stopped to help her. Jimmy and Lois rushed over to her side.

"Here, let us help you with that." Lois said as they both crouched down to help the woman. Luckily she didn't have anything that was fragile in there. Or even eggs.

"Thank you so much." she said as they placed the contents back in the bags and then on a nearby table. "It's been such a rough day."

"I know how those days feel." Jimmy offered a small smile.

"I'm Leslie Hunt by the way." she shook both their hands.

"Lois, and this is Jimmy."

"We don't mean to pry," Jimmy said. "But is it okay to ask why you're so down?"

Leslie smiled. "I guess I better start talking to someone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Deleting files._

"This cannot be happening." Emil was frustrated as he checked his antivirus program. _Latest edition_.

He typed a code in. Nothing. He frantically typed in other codes. Nothing

Every single bit of information was being erased before his eyes.

….


	6. Chapter 6

_At Russell's Café._

Jimmy looked up and saw Lois reading a newspaper.

"Lois?" he said.

"Ummm" she replied, not looking up.

"You never read the newspaper, much less the Torch."

Lois flipped the page, her eyes scanned down and then she put the paper flat on the desk, spun it to face Jimmy and pointed to a spot.

"Look there."

"Chef wanted?" Jimmy read and frowned. "Lois, there's takeout for a reason."

"No. Below that."

Jimmy looked at the ad underneath.

He looked up. "You're not serious right?"

"Yes."

"Lois!" _There are planks missing!_

"What?" _Jimmy! Cross the bridge, dammit!_

"There's a reason the Daily Planet and the Torch are on the opposite sides of Metropolis."

"It's perfect. I've heard about the editor in chief. I think her name is Chloe Sullivan."

"Chloe. Wasn't she an intern at the Daily Planet a while back?"

"Then she goes on and forms her own company. Jimmy. This has win written all over it."

"Lois, I.."

"Please. I need to do this." she looked at him earnestly. "I'm not just doing this for me, but for Clark too. I think Tess Mercer is behind his disappearance. I just need to prove it."

"How can you be so sure that Sullivan would even want your story? What if she turns out to be another Grant Gabriel?"

Lois smiled. "Somehow I think not."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Even though Clark was unconscious, he could hear every sound, amplified to the fifth power. Someone whispered and it sounded like they were talking at a normal pitch. The click of the cuffs around his arms and legs sounded like the slamming of four steel doors. Even beyond his glass walled prison, the lab, he could hear her screaming. But sleep was cast over him and he couldn't open his eyes.

Yet he could still hear as the door opened. Then he heard the patter of two pairs of feet. Then four loud clicks.

Clark came to. He turned his head and saw this young teenaged girl with long black hair lying next to him. She was asleep and her hair fell over her shoulders.

The doctor came over to him. He wore a stern look and looked like he was past retirement. He never spoke. Not to his 'lab rats.'

He pushed a needle in Clark's arm with a tube attached and attached the other end to the girl.

Clark groaned in pain. Green kryptonite.

As his blood was transferred to the girl, Clark became unconscious. All his senses were useless.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_At Hamilton Laboratories._

Emil sat at his DCS 4 workstation trying to figure out 'what the hell happened'

Rokk came in. "Hey Emil.. I… what's wrong?"

"Chloe asked me to scan a key for fingerprints."

"What key?"

"Imra has it"

"And you look like your brain is about to explode."

Emil still typed. "Chloe's the techie here. I cannot for the love of God figure out what happened to my files. It's protected with 31st century technology. I mean, you installed it."

Rokk was surprised. "The only virus that could destroy Krysla 9.1 technology is Simian 25. But we've upgraded to Krysla 9.5"

"Guess I have the 'old' version." Emil rolled his eyes. "Really what does it want?"

Rokk stood besides Emil and saw a blinking hexagon on the bottom left of his screen.

"It's not an 'it' that destroyed your files. It's a 'who'."

"But didn't the 'who' make the 'it'?"

"The virus is from a person. There are a few of them alive now in the future. The only ones that are prominent are Vera, Leo, Madison and Jade. Each of them can affect technology but each also has their own unique powers."

"Where are they now?"

"Locked securely and safely away in a maximum security prison."

"That's good to hear. But it doesn't explain what happened to my files."

Rokk looked at the hexagon again. "The symbol on your screen – all four of them used it as a partnership emblem so it would be hard to tell who is behind this. But your files aren't exactly lost"

"Come again." Emil looked up.

"They've been hidden away." Rokk explained. "In a pit. Simian 25 created a maze to hide your documents away and then seals it in a pit. It will take days to bypass all the systems."

"What I wouldn't give for a bulldozer right now."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TWO DAYS LATER

Chloe entered the ground floor of Torch, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt tucked inside a black highwaist skirt, blue dangling earrings, black pumps and a blue and black tote over her right shoulder. She nodded and smiled at her employees and took the elevator to her office which was on the fourth floor of the building.

Chloe unlocked her office door and went inside. She put her bag on her desk and opened the blinds. Metropolis was sunny and beautiful and just the way she liked it.

"Hey Chlo'," a male voice said, "Or do I have to call you Boss?"

Chloe turned around and smiled, "Pete. You're practically family. Plus the one in charge of my battleship. Met any sea demons along the way?"

"None yet." Pete Ross smiled. "But we've got two new castaways."

"Really?" Chloe's smiled sideways. "Mutiny?"

"The Daily Planet."

"Who are they?"

"Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen."

_Isis. I need your help._

Chloe pondered as though the names were new to her. "Lois and Jimmy. Why don't you send both of them here. I'd love to talk to them."

A few minutes later Lois and Jimmy entered the office. Lois wore a cream shirt with a brown belt around her waist, a black skirt and black pumps. Jimmy wore a blue pair of jeans, a reddish brown shirt and a grey jacket.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Ann Sullivan," she extended her right hand to Lois and then Jimmy

"Hi, Lois Lane."

"Hi, Jimmy Olsen."

"Have a seat." She pointed to the three chairs she set in a circle in front of her desk. Meeting newcomers felt more personal when she did this, rather than conversing with them from behind her desk.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ok, what seems to be the problem?" Davis asked as he stood next to Imra in front of her yellow Maserati Spyder.

Imra lifted the hood. The engine was covered in smoke.

"Ohhhh" Davis said, "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Davis." She replied and then looked around her garage. Neat, organised. Meh.

"Imra," he said from behind the hood, "Can you hand me the wrench on the table?"

"Sure," Imra picked up the wrench with her left hand and gave it to him. "Davis. I've been talking to Emil and I know where the key Bart found originated from."

Davis closed the hood gently. "Where?"

"At one of the Luthorcorp Warehouses near Lake Providence."

"Chloe would want to know this." He folded his arms. "Imra, you never drive."

"I know, sometimes I get tired of flying." She shrugged. "Are you going there tonight?"

"yeah"

Imra looked at him with concern. "Be careful. The guys and I will clear the place out before you get there."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lois and Jimmy walked out of Chloe's office with smiles on their faces. Lois gave Jimmy a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Nothing like Grant." he said

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Maggie, hi." Bree said as she entered her baby sister's nursery and saw the babysitter, a 20 year old blonde woman playing with Rose. She adjusted the frown on her face into a tight smile.

"Bree, where have you been?" Maggie exclaimed. "Your parents have been worried sick about you!"

"But Maggie, I haven't left." Bree stared at her.

"Yes. I guess you haven't."

"I just went to visit my cousin in Smallville."

"Oh right." Maggie smiled. "Now I remember."

"Maggie, dear." Bree came closer and took Rose out of her arms. "Aren't you tired Maggie? It's been a long day and it's time for you to go home."

"I should. It's been stressful." Maggie got her bag, got up and petted Rose. "bye Rosie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye." Rose said.

Bree held Rose and walked Maggie to the front door. "Maggie." She said as Maggie stepped outside.

"Yes?"

"You are never to come back here again. You decided to go live in Florida."

"I should get packing." Maggie said. "I should get my ticket. I'm gonna miss you two."

"Hmm," Bree said "You're going to walk into the street and not remember any of us."

Bree closed the door with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Afternoon_

It was the first time that Chloe/Isis had ever been in the Kents house. It was the colour of sunshine and sandy shores, warm and inviting. She heard that Mr. Kent inherited the home after his parents Martha and Johnathan died. Despite being a reporter, Clark had single-handedly managed the family farm in such a way that it had a steady supply for Smallville's mini mart.

"Thank you so much for coming," Lois said as she took out a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator. "Would you like some? Or do you prefer water?" She smiled apologetically.

"Juice would be fine. Thank you." Isis smiled. She sat on one of the stools near the counter. Lois handed her a glass and sat on the other end.

"Did you find anything important?" Lois asked while holding the glass in her hand. She took a sip. "I mean, even if it doesn't look important, it should be, right?"

"We found a key." Isis said. "It had some…. Okay… this may seem a bit hard to fathom but it contained markings from another planet…." She saw the look on Lois's face "…but you knew this already, didn't you? Is there something you're not telling me Mrs. Kent?"

Lois looked down at her glass. Her face slightly crumpled into a sob but she held it back. She looked at Isis.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lois asked. "My husband's life depends on it."

Lois paused for a moment, trying to clear her thoughts. Should she trust this woman to keep the secret that she only discovered 5 years ago?

Lois, there's something I need to tell you.

She had laughed, punched his shoulder and had stepped directly in the crossfire of a major shootout in Metropolis. Next think she knew was that one of the guys fired in her direction, she was swept off her feet and Clark stood beside her with a crushed bullet in his right hand and her brown hair crushed in his left.

"I'll keep your secret." Isis said, "You can trust me."

.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Night_

Chloe walked down the street dressed in a black pair of jeans and black leather jacket with a purple halter showing off a coloured tattooed belly button. Slung over her right shoulder was a black purse. A few heads turned and some guy tripped up his friend. Around the corner the headlights off a black GMC Envoy SUV flashed.

She walked to the car as the windows rolled down. She leant against it casually.

"Hey Davis," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Davis smiled. "Get in. Imra told me about the key Bart found. She knows where it's from."

Chloe got in and put on her seatbelt. "Really? Where?"

"A Luthorcorp warehouse near Lake Providence."

Chloe paused. "I'm surprised she knows about it. But anyways it's a start to finding out…"

"Finding out what?" Davis asked. She didn't answer. "Alright I wont ask. It's one of those 'I can't tell you because it's not mine to tell right?'" He smiled at her.

Chloe smiled back "Sometimes Davis, I think you're too good to me."

Davis clicked his earpiece. "I'm right here…. Good….We're on our way now."

"We're going there now aren't we?"

"Yep"

"No wonder I've got more blood flow to my brain."

Davis chuckled "We'll be there in 20. And if you're wondering about Isis, I have your stuff in the back seat. By the way, how many guys tripped over themselves just now"

Chloe smirked.

_20 minutes later._

Davis parked his SUV behind a large oak tree and some tall grass a good distance away from the lab.

He clicked his head piece. "Imra, I'm putting you on speaker phone okay?"

Imra's voice came through. Static. "Every…. clear…. Twen… m-."

"Did she say 20 minutes or 20 men?" Davis asked.

"I'm hoping for the minutes." Chloe said optimistically. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards the back with her knees on her seat. She brought the bag to the front.

"Here, I'll hold it." Davis said as he took the bag from her and placed it on his lap.

"Thanks." She unzipped it.

Black wig? Check

Mask? Check.

Knife? Check

Wits? Double check

Isis and Davis snuck to the gate. No one was guarding and it was unlocked. This was easy.

"Bart's gonna be here. For back up." Davis said.

"Aww my.."

"Hero? Chloe?" Bart said as he speed to her side. "I know you love me."

"Isis mode buddy." Isis laughed.

They snuck near the left side of the building. The side door Isis looked up and saw an open window that was small enough to fit her.

"Give me a boost Davis." she said. He interlocked his palms and lifted her to the window.

Isis climbed in and found herself on a balcony. She saw a guard near the door below. She leaned back, hooking the back of her knees to the railing. She used two of her fingers on his pressure points. "Night night." She took a handcuff out of her pocket and latched his left hand to a nearby pole. He slumped to the floor quietly.

Isis climbed down the staircase to the ground floor. No one was around. Twenty minutes then.

She unlocked the door for Davis and Bart.

"Looks like Imra cleared this place out." Bart said. They were all expecting to see some guards around.

Nothing. It was empty. No technology, equipment, guards. Nothing.

"Are we…?" Isis took off her mask. She was Chloe again.

"She did say Lake Providence" Davis said. "And this is the only warehouse around."

Davis took the key out of his pocket. "There's a one in a hundred chance that what we're looking for is here."

"You have doubts too." she sighed. "Something isn't right."

She glanced over to Bart and pointed a finger to the ceiling. He nodded and went in a flash.

The warehouse was extremely bare that she wondered if they were sent to the right place. So far Imra had been out of reach

Chloe saw a few two inch thick tubes running along the sides of the walls to the basement below them.

Davis saw her glance to her feet and then back up at him. The right corner of his mouth turned.

Davis looked at the tubes. They were a translucent white with a dull green centre.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Davis said as he touched the tubes. Suddenly his face turned a little pale.

"Davis?" Chloe said and then turned. She gently pulled Davis away from the tubes. "Liquid Green K. Come on."

They were a safe distance away and Davis felt the colour returning to his face. If you could feel colour.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, putting her palm on his neck. "You're burning up, Davis."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm just gonna .." Davis stopped in mid sentence.

"Davis. Wha.."

"Get Down!" Davis yelled and Chloe felt herself being pushed hard on the floor. He hovered over her as they both crouched.

Chloe peeped through the space between his arms and saw one blue arrow slicing the air towards her.

"Arghh." Davis said as he took a hit on his right shoulder.

She didn't hear him scream but felt his winces. Suddenly he went limp on her.

"Davis!" She exerted as much force as she could while trying to crawl out from under him. Then she heard someone strain and pull Davis off her. But he didn't let him fall.

"Bart." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Bart said and Chloe helped him keep Davis upright. "No one was there. It was automated. I dismantled it."

"Davis? Davis?" Chloe steadied his unconscious face in both her palms. "Come on, stay with me! Bart, steady him."

Bart did as he was told and Chloe took out a pocket knife from her jeans. She began ripping Davis's shirt."Blood makes you queasy?"

Bart shook his head decidedly.

"I need you to get Emil okay. Tell him what happened and get him over here. After that I want you to go find Imra. Be careful."

"Always am." Bart said and then he vanished.

"Davis. It's going to be okay." Chloe said as she quickly but gently worked on shredded his shirt. "You have to be."

.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bree… you're home."

Bree would have felt the wind being knocked out of her had she really internalized the effects of her mother's hug. A hug that tight was supposed to make you turn red, return the favour and go "awww mom I can't breathe," with a little giggle on the side.

Inside Bree wiggled out of Leslie's grasp and stated blankly "Yes, I am."

"Baby, what happened to you?" Leslie touched her daughter's forehead thinking to herself that her deadstare was just a reaction to being 'traumatized' "I left you with Rose and then I didn't see you for weeks. No note, no phone call. Nothing."

"What is this? The Inquisition?"

Leslie stepped back. Bree had never taken that tone with her. Sure they argued sometimes, had harsh tones but never one with such undeniable hate. Usually in the midst of antagonism someone would crack a joke and all would be well again.

"I'm your mother Bree." Leslie said firmly but kindly. She didn't want to aggravate her further but she wanted to get close enough to reach the..

"don't even think about going to the phone." Bree snapped. She looked over to the phone on the wall next to the kitchen cabinet. Leslie was standing next to the refrigerator.

"I wasn't…" Leslie looked over to Rose who just walked into the kitchen. She smiled at her, stooped and outstretched her arms "Hi Rosie,"

Instead Rose walked away from her and to Bree who didn't even signal the child. Bree picked her up. Instead of Rose responding to her mother, she looked away.

Leslie was stunned. Just then Richard walked in wearing a blue jeans and grey shirt. He was at home in his office working when came into the kitchen for a drink.

"Bree." He was stunned and happy at seeing his stepdaughter safely back home and wanted to hug her (since they were in that point of their familiarity with each other) but the look in her eyes made him stand close to Leslie. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Bree laughed and cut it short as though it was forbidden "You're scared of me. You're wondering – oh poor Bree. What happened to her? We didn't see her in weeks. Oh dear"

"Bree I.." Richard didn't know what to say. Suddenly he felt small, like being stared at by something much more powerful and dangerous than him. But Richard was furthest from being dangerous. But being a guy who was in his late forties and 6 feet 3 inches tall nothing could really intimidate him. But this?

"Ok. Since we're all out of original things to say." Bree stated matter-of-factly. "And we all know how these conversations turn out here's how it's going down. I am going to walk out of here and take Rose and never return. Both of you will let me. I think we understand each other."

Bree smiled as she turned and walked away from her mother and stepfather as they just stared without reaction. This was so fucking easy.

She exited the kitchen, down the corridor to the living room. Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone coming. She stopped.

No Bree!" It was Leslie. She looked like she was struggling against a force that was working against her will but she kept it at bay. "You're not going anywhere with Rose!"

"This is new." Bree looked amused. Maggie was so easy to get rid off. "Oh well I can fix this. Richard! Can you come here a minute please?"

Richard entered with the same blank stare on his face as if awaiting the command to think.

"Kill her."

Richard turned his direction on his wife and lunged. Leslie blocked his arms from reaching her neck and threw him over crashing against the glass coffee table. She knew he wasn't himself. He got up and she ran down the hall. He heard the basement door slam. He opened it and she pushed him down the stairs and locked it from the outside.

By the time she returned to the living room she heard the car pulling out of the driveway. Leslie gasped and rushed outside and saw Bree driving her silver BMW.

She ran into the garage and got Richard's car a blue Camaro. Bree was already burning rubber but Leslie sped out fast enough just enough to be at her tail.

Bree's not herself. she repeated over and over. There was a bridge a few miles ahead.

Bree kept her hands securely on the steering wheel and never took a second glance at Rose sitting at the back, firmly buckled. She had no time get her into the babyseat.

Suddenly Leslie sped up and overtook Bree. She zoomed out of sight and swerved to face oncoming traffic towards the bridge. Bree's car come into view.

Bree slammed her brakes and Rose gave a little cry.

How the heck did she get the whole force?

Leslie faced her daughter and saw the astonished look in her eyes. Then something told her to glance outside.

As she looked, she saw at either ends of the vehicle she sat in, a set of cars looking exactly like it (colour even) parked in a semi circle. She couldn't explain where they had come out from but she knew that Bree believed they were real.

But even that was useless. Bree could just easily make a three-point turn and be lost to her forever.

Cursing between clenched teeth, while her baby sister wailed, Bree did exactly that not before being engulfed into a huge cloud that swept its way towards her mother.

One by one the other 'cars' disappeared and Leslie passed out from inhalation.

Outside the cloud an unknown figure with a grey white trenchcoat streaming out gently in the wind, grey t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, face hidden, whipped out his blackberry phone and answered. His free hand played with a small cloud the size of a baseball. His voice was low and he sounded like he was in his mid thirties.

"Hello… speaking. They're fine… I know, drastic measures but we have to keep the humans safe… They're not ready to know what's out there. Not yet anyway… You too Rokk."

.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few minutes later.

Leslie opened the door to a private hospital room to find her husband Richard about to sit up from his hospital bed and wrapped her arms around him gently. There was a cast and a sling on his left hand.

"Baby! are you alright? What happened to your hand?"

"You know me and my clumsiness." Richard shrugged. "I slipped on Rosie's truck and fell down the basement stairs."

Leslie smiled a gentle admonition just before the door opened again and in came Bree holding Rose. The baby outstretched her arms

"Daddy."

Bree smiled as she leaned Rose forward to hug Richard. Richard smiled back at her as he put his right arm around Rose.

"Will your arm heal soon?" Bree asked

"In a few months. Yeah." he replied.

Bree gave Rose to Leslie and just then the doctor walked in. He was good looking, mid thirties and spoke in a careful low voice.

"Hello Mr. Hunt, I'm Dr. Swift .." he said and then addressed the older woman with the baby. "You must his wife"

"How bad is it?" Leslie stated nervously. "A fall down the basement stairs… I mean… that's serious, right?"

Richard gave the doctor a look that said wives they worry too much.

The doctor returned a good natured look that said and husbands give them too many reasons

"He'll be fine." Dr. Swift continued. "But don't overexert yourself in any way. You'll feel sore for a couple of days. Daily massages can help with the pain."

Richard gave a knowing glance to Leslie that she blushed at.

Bree saw that.

"Gah, too much information." Bree made a face and then chuckled before a flash of pain crossed her face. But her mother and stepfather did not notice.

"Ok, I will leave you guys alone," Bree said "Gotta go call Kate and tell her I have to cancel "sightseeing" with her.

Bree stepped outside and whipped out her phone. She barely noticed the twenty-something year old scruffy faced dark haired guy wearing black jeans and a futuristic black but still ultimately cool looking zipped up jacket walking by her.

Suddenly she felt the pain again and collapsed. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Just then a teenaged looking tawny haired guy wearing a blue jeans and blue yellow sweater was at his side.

"Help me get her into the closet." Rokk said to Garth as the closet door nearby opened soundlessly. Rokk placed her gently propped up against the wall and closed the door behind the three of them.

Garth placed his hand gently against her forehead.

"How much time does she have?" Rokk asked.

"Five minutes, if not less." Garth replied.

"Can you help her?"

"Unfortunately no. I only work on anything with a charge, like what happened with Chloe and Brainiac. We need Roxy for this."

Just then Roxy, an attractive Indian girl about 21 years old appeared out of thin air wearing a short blue and green skirt covering her knees, black wedges and a black halter. Her long dyed dark brown hair was tied clipped up behind her head

"Did someone say my name?"

Roxy was born in Canada to parents who migrated from India but that was in the late 2000s. At the turn of the 31st century she was in her late teens and she had befriended Rokk while he was on one of his missions. She also discovered a special ability of her own – the ability of extraction.

Roxy knew what was going on before they told her. Even though she wasn't exactly psychic she could detect the crucial atmosphere of a situation before deciding on the best course of action.

Rokk and Garth watched as she sat on the floor next to an unconscious Bree. She took her right hand and began lightly but firmly pressing against Bree's head, looking for a certain point. A few seconds later she stopped, her thumb just above her left ear.

"Got it." Roxy muttered. "Guys, hold her hands and feet down. I have no idea how she's going to react to this."

The guys did as they were told and silently watched as Roxy concentrated. A white light shone from her h, barring their vision from what exactly she was doing. But they knew better than to ask. Roxy did her job and it was always acceptable.

Bree shook a little and then was calm.

Roxy took a small silver tube from her pocket and behind her glowing hand she collected whatever would have killed Bree.

"She wouldn't remember anything." Roxy said as she stood up. "Do you guys remember the last thing she was doing?"

"She was about to call someone." Rokk said "Her friend Kate"

"What did you take out?" Garth asked.

"Green kryptonite and some sort of mind controlling device that I liquified" Roxy said. "But I detected another foreign substance. Kryptonian blood."

"But the girl is human. I wonder if it's about the strange happenings going on in Metropolis." Rokk stated. He was silent for a while and then said. "Thanks for your help Roxy. Can you teleport us out of here?"

With a nod from Roxy the four of them disappeared.

A minute later.

"… yeah sorry Kate.. I'm here." Bree blinked a few times now realizing she was leaning against a wall with her phone by her ear. "… I forgot I had this on."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chloe sat on a cream-coloured stool wearing a knee length Chinese silk gold robe opened over a slightly shorter gold night dress watching Davis as he slept almost restlessly. She had her right hand on his head with a cold compress and one at the edge of a cushion. As she turned away from Davis from a moment she remembered Emil's last words in her head.

"Luckily the virus is not contagious but if a human like me and you were exposed to it, we would be dead by the time Davis's fever breaks."

"But I'm not like you Dr. Hamilton." Chloe said to herself. She had told him about her ability to heal but her resurrection abilities were kept under wraps.

Just keep him cool and rested. I'll be over at your apartment tomorrow.

The air conditioning unit was working so that was one less she had to worry about.

"Chloe"

She turned to face him but he was still asleep. Emil told her he would be drifting in and out of consciousness for hours. Chloe decided she would let Pete handle the work at the Metropolis Torch.

She leaned forward to the coffee table next to her and picked up the phone. Scrolling down - Pete. She dialled. Three seconds passed

"Hello" Pete's voice came through sleepily and like who-the-heck-is-calling-me-at-this-hour

"Hey Pete" Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe" Pete said "Damn girl it's 3am and uhhh why is your number private?"

"Uhh, I must have forgotten to change it." She shrugged. "Listen, I need you to run the torch for a few days. Something came up."

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Okay no problem"

"Thanks Pete" she hung up and looked at the clock on the wall. Only 3:03am.

Chloe placed the phone back on the coffee table, got up and went upstairs to her bedroom. She covered her mouth as she yawned and took her matching blue pillow and blanket. Davis was fast asleep and he seemed peaceful. She knelt put the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket.

"Now a little warmth wouldn't hurt right?" Chloe said calmly but her voice cracked. "You know something, if you had died back there, part of me would have gone with you. I mean, what's a girl going to do without her favourite EMT?"

The closest thing to I love you when unconscious

Chloe chuckled and a few tears fell. She sighed and wiped them off as she adjusted the blanket.

"I'm waiting for the snarky comeback Mr. Bloomy. In the morning you'll get back at me right? I'll keep 'em coming all around and you have all night to dream up some witty comebacks. Gotta be streetwise huh."

Davis shifted a bit in his sleep and Chloe rested a hand on his shoulder. She would let him rest. The pain medication that Emil had given him would last the entire night and for a few hours during daylight. She put her hand on his face, gently tracing where his dimples should be.

Chloe, still on the floor, leant against the sofa parallel and drew her legs together. She had no need for sleep because she needed to respond to his every movement, every sound. She would bear this night like no other.

He was her Davis after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_3 days later. Morning. _

Chloe had just finished eating breakfast and she looked over to where Davis was sleeping. For the last few nights, he tossed and turned, mumbled in his sleep, called out her name a few times. He seemed to calm down whenever she put her hand on his heart. She wondered how Doomsday was affected by this. So far Davis showed no signs of wanting to doom out.

Davis opened his eyes and got up groggily "Chloe"

"You're awake," she said, wanting to rush over and tackle hug him but because of his condition she walked quickly over to the sofa and settled for a gentle snuggle. She didn't need to tell him she was worried about him. He knew that already.

"We were attacked."

"Yeah. What do you remember?" she asked

"Being shot at. And I felt it."

"It seemed that the arrow was actually made for you Davis." Chloe mused. "Any ordinary arrow would injure a person like me but someone must have known you were coming."

"Imra was the one who told us."

"She wouldn't betray us like that."

"I know," Davis said. "The last time I saw her she was different. Did you know she bought a car? Imra can fly and she likes walking but I've never seen her drive anywhere."

"Well deal with her situation later," Chloe said. "You must be starving? I mean you have an appetite of a horse."

"Or an alien space monster," Davis joked. He put his hand to his head.

"I'll get you an aspirin, but first take a nice warm shower and I'll make you breakfast."

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?"

"Davis," Chloe smiled at their silliness. "We know you're the most hygienic person I've ever met."

"Alright," Davis got up and winced. Chloe held his hand a bit. He could see the worry in her eyes, what the last few days would have done to her.

While Chloe made him a sandwich with two slices of whole wheat, some tuna mixed with mayo, tomatoes, onions, pimento peppers, carrots and a dash of hot sauce Davis went to take a shower.

"Is there any aspirin Davis?" she called out.

"No, the bottle's empty," he replied.

Davis closed the medicine cabinet and looked into the mirror.

"I'm going over to the pharmacy" he heard her say. "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Alright."

Davis took a dark blue ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the sink. He got undressed and threw his clothes in basket on his right. A towel already hung on the translucent bathroom door. He stepped in, turned on the shower and then the heater switch. The warm water felt absolutely therapeutic.

He didn't want to tell Chloe that he remembered his nightmares. In the shower his mind flashed over to his father Zod yelling at him and his mother Faora trying to protect him. He had dreamt he was alone and looking for Chloe. She had disappeared. In one dream he turned into Doomsday and she told him he was a monster.

He knew it would never happen because Chloe took both sides of him and nurtured them. Faora was brave but she hardly went against Zod. Chloe wasn't that dependent on anyone since her mom died and her father left town when she was 16.

Davis sunk to the floor and pulled his knees close to his chest. He had friends like Emil, Rokk, Imra but without Chloe he didn't know if they would accept him. Without Chloe (as well as his mother, his adopted parents) he wouldn't be who he was.

He wondered if getting the ring was a mistake. They were dating but never called it dating. She never showed interest in other guys even though there were a few who were interested. There were moments when they would just start making out and someone would interrupt. If looks could have killed Emil would have been dead because of last time.

Davis got up and took a deep breath. She almost lost him a few days ago and he was going to pull it together. For her sake

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_About 20 minutes later._

It was as if a tornado hit her apartment.

Chloe looked around, assessing the damage. Her coffee table was in half, the sofa turned over, a lamp was lying on the floor. The bookshelf in the living room was turned.

Fearing what she had feared all along she checked the coffee table for claw marks. So far there were none.

She took her phone out of her pocket and got Rokk on speed dial. "Rokk, it's Chloe…. Something's happened to Davis… I'm fine. I need you, Emil and Bart to come over here quickly okay."

She didn't even say Imra. Rokk didn't even ask her why she forgot an important member of the team but Chloe couldn't elaborate until she had proof.

She heard a knock on her front door. Bart must have used superspeed on them.

"I'm so glad you guys.." Chloe said as she flung her door opened.

"Chloe," Imra stood before her, her orangish red jacket torn, her blonde hair messy and cuts all over her arm.

"Imra" Chloe replied as she passed out on her shoulder

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Since the state of her living room offered no place for guests, Chloe and her team decided to talk in the dining room. Chloe sat next to Imra who had told them everything.

"And before I knew what was happening I passed out," Imra said. "And then I woke up in a room and there was just a door and no windows. The door didn't have any door knob and I couldn't use my powers."

"Did you lose them?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it was after I got shot by this". Imra took out a broken arrow from her pocket. It was pink.

"Didn't Davis get injured by a blue arrow?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, and it drained him really badly." Chloe said. "Davis can control when Doomsday comes out but when there's a threat, he usually tries to claw his way out. Now there's no sign of him."

"Chloe wouldn't it be better if Davis wasn't tied to Doomsday?" Rokk suggested.

Chloe sighed. "I know what you're thinking. If Doomsday was evil we would have finished him a long time ago but he has the capacity for intelligence. But I agree, it would be better – for both of them. Listen guys I want you to go to Watchtower. Imra you can stay with me. We'll meet you guys later."

"Sure thing Chloe," Emil spoke for all of them and they left.

"Shouldn't I go with them?" Imra asked.

"No. There's someone we have to meet and having a friend by my side will make it easier." Chloe said

"Is the person dangerous."

"Lois? No. But she does have a connection with all of this."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Lois rolled her eyes as she saw Grant and Tess kiss each other and then walk out of the coffee shop, their arms interlocked. At least they weren't keeping their relationship hush hush.

Just a few seconds after, Lois smiled as she saw Chloe walk in. There was another blonde woman near her. Chloe saw Lois and waved.

"Hi Lois." Chloe said.

"Chloe, hi" Lois replied. Even though she was working for her everyone was on a first name basis on the job.

" Are you busy?"

"Not at all." Lois waved her hand for her to sit and smiled at the other girl.

As Chloe and Imra both sat down, Lois noticed that Imra got a bit serious. Chloe was being light hearted but she felt this wasn't a hey-I-just-want-to-be-social call.

"Lois, this is Imra, a very close friend of mine."

"Hi," Lois said. "I like your jacket."

"Oh it's chloe's."

Chloe smiled. She was glad they were getting along because this was important.

"Lois, I read that your husband has been missing for a long time." Chloe wasted no time on the subject.

"Yeah, it's been really hard. The police gave up the search. If I were them, I wouldn't stop looking."

"I know. I feel the same way," Chloe replied. "Lois, we know you know Isis."

Lois did a double take. She kept her business with Isis as private as she could, well except for telling Jimmy. "How did you.."

"She's a friend" Imra said. "And someone close to her has been kidnapped. We think it might be related to your husband."

"How so?"

"That key that was found at your house," Chloe stated. "Someone impersonated another friend and let us into a trap. We haven't much time and since this is your lunch break, I'm giving you the rest of the day of."

"We should get going," Imra looked at Chloe.

"Lois, ummm, I-sis wants you to meet her at her base." Chloe said forgetting that she almost said 'I'. She didn't want to reveal her other identity as yet. "We'll take you there but you have to keep it a secret."

Lois nodded as the three of them got up and left the café.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Davis was pacing. He doesn't know if it's night or day because there are no windows in his prison. The walls and floor are both silver and bare. The door is identified by two 5 inch slabs of steel running across it. Davis knew if he challenged Doomsday's energy he could rip open the door and take everyone down. But there was nothing. He preferred the pain of spikes ripping through his flesh for his freedom than to be trapped and not knowing what the future held for him.

He wasn't exactly claustrophobic. Elevators were fine. Walking through narrow hallways was fine. Sitting in a helicopter was fine.

Being trapped in a prison? Not so much.

He didn't notice it at first but white wisps of smoke was sneaking in from under the floor. His eyelids grew heavy and it was hard to brace his hand against the wall. The door opened and tall people in white suits and gas masks came in.

"I can't breathe," Davis braced himself against the wall, his hand slipping. Images went out of focus around him.

Then the room became pitch black.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Woah"

Chloe and Imra looked at each other as Lois stepped into Watchtower. Rokk, Bart and Emil were in the room. Bart punched Rokk a little who was staring a bit. Imra cleared her throat.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Lois." Chloe said.

"You have a really nice base Isis." Lois told Chloe. On the way there, Chloe had filled Lois in on all the details. "So guys, what's the plan? Sneak attack or do we just charge into their base?"

"That's if we know where it was." Bart replied.

"I do," Imra answered. "I was trapped there for a while but I was able to get some psychic readings from the guards. It's in Edge City."

"I always thought that was a weird name for a place."

"Like Smallville," Chloe joked.

"It's a small town," Lois sighed. Smallville was her nickname for Clark.

Hey Smallville! Orange is definitely not your colour.

I thought you were leaving.

Oh, you'll miss me.

Never.

Hah!

Chloe saw that Lois was quiet. She knew how she felt. She had no idea what Zod would want with Clark except maybe because he had powers. But she knew why he wanted Davis.

Imra was conversing with the guys mentally.

_Lois doesn't know that Davis has the Doomsday side of him._

_Should we tell her? Rokk asked._

_Chloe said not yet_

"Imra," Chloe said as she walked up to her main computer that was already on and instantly loaded a virtual map. "You told me that you were hearing some construction going on near by while you were captured."

"Driling. Hammering. When I escaped there were some construction workers outside."

"Were they human?" Rokk asked.

"As far as I could tell no. But they were next to the building I was in. It's like they were adding an extension or something. I did notice a lake nearby. It was a reservoir I think."

"I think I know where that is exactly," Chloe said. "It's in Edge City like you said so that would be right next to the main water supply plant. Guys we have to get going."

"I'm coming with you." Lois said.

"Are you sure? How could are you at self defense?" Chloe said.

"My dad's in the military and I had private lessons from one of his best." Lois said. "Just to prove myself to him. So I'm good. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't do the best I could to help Clark."

"I know. Just remember," Chloe advised. "These guys – the ex Legion, they were one of the good guys before. But now, if they want you dead, they're going to make sure of it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The last thing Davis remembered was dreaming about his parents. His father had locked him in a cage in the basement in order to make him a 'stronger' person. He was ten. When he started to cry Zod told him two simple words

"_Get mad."_

_Davis felt confused at that age, especially at the rage boiling inside him. Then his mother opened the cage and let him out._

_Greyish bumps were protruding from his hands and he started to scream._

"_Mom! What's happening to me?"_

"_Baby, it's okay." Faora replied as she held him close. "Just think happy thoughts okay. Think of the time we went to the botanical garden and you picked me some daffodils. Think of that Davis." On earth, daffodils were her favourite._

"_You called me Davis" her nameless son looked up._

"_Your father never wanted to name you because it would actually give you an identity…" Faora held back a sob. ".. instead of being some mindless thing he could control. So your name is Davis. Davis Bloome."_

_And that was the day she helped him escape. The day a car accidentally hit him. The day he met a married couple in their thirties who were trying for years to have kids. He loved them immensely even though he never took their last name._

_He would always be Faora's son._


	9. Chapter 9

Rokk drove Chloe to her apartment to get her diamond blade dagger. She went to the bathroom was about to open the secret compartment on the wall when she saw the small box.

Opening it she saw a silver ring inside it. On the inside was engraved.

_Say you will_

"Say you will or say you won't  
Open your heart to me  
Now or never, tell the truth  
Is this real, is this real?"

Chloe whispered. She knew how conflicted Davis felt even though he wanted to forget about everything else and concentrate on just them. But he couldn't run from himself.

"Davis, if only you knew"

"Chloe?" Rokk called.

"I'm coming," she replied as she put the ring in her jacket pocket and the dagger in her boots

Davis didn't know the tall (6 feet 3 inches) guy with a hulking frame, soft black hair, wanted with him. He wore blue jeans, a red top and a blue jacket. Davis was strapped down to a table, hooked on to machines and pain just ripped through his skin like the wildfire.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO ARE YOU?" He asked, enraged and terrified at the same time.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." The man said. "My name is Clark Kent."

Chloe, Rokk, Lois, Imra, Emil and Bart arrived at the Ex Legions Base. Non of the construction workers were there and all of them were thinking the same thing. No casualties. At least among the mortal population.

Since Emil was their doctor he would stay in the car. Chloe, Lois and Imra snuck closer to the barb wire fence while Rokk and Bart looked around the place.

"So the ex legion is using meteor infected kids to do their bidding." Lois stated.

Chloe saw that Imra was concentrating. "Do you see Davis? Or Clark." She asked.

"I'm sensing Davis, inside a room" Imra said. "But not Clark? But there's another man."

"Wait, you wouldn't know Clark, " Lois said. She reached in her pocket and took out a broken wristwatch. "I bought this for his birthday and he wore it every day until it got damaged. Can you sense him through this."

"I'll try," Imra said and closed her eyes. After 30 seconds she opened it. "I can't sense Clark anywhere. Which means that he's somewhere else or in a room that's lined with lead."

"Imra, I need you to make a psychic connection between me and Davis" Chloe said. "Lois you need to be in this too."

"Alright" Imra took in a deep breath. "Take my hands"

Imra concentrated, letting her waves of psychic powers resonate through Chloe and Lois.

_Davis? It's me Imra._

After 10 seconds

_Imra? Is Chloe with you?_

_Davis!_

_Chloe?_

_Are they hurting you hun? Where are you?_

_In a lab. I'm not sure. Chloe, it hurts so much._

_Just listen to the sound of my voice. Davis, I have Lois with me. Her husband was kidnapped by the guys who have you. _

_Davis. It's Lois. We're coming to get you. And my husband. His name is Clark Kent._

_He's.. here. Torturing me._

_No, that can't be Clark. He's a good person. What's the man doing now?_

Three seconds later

_He's writing in a book_

_Left hand or right?_

_Left._

_Clark is right handed. That man is an impostor. Don't believe a word he says._

After that Lois broke the connection. She knew Chloe needed to talk to Davis alone. Imra was also thinking about that.

_Chloe. I'm going to give you some of my powers so you can converse with Davis alone. I had gotten it back after I had escaped._

_Will it make you weaker?_

_No. I've had practice. _

Imra transferred some of her mental telepathy powers to Chloe who had an open line to Davis. Whatever they talked about, neither Imra nor Lois could hear.

_Davis. I.. I saw the ring._

_It was meant for you._

_I know. _Chloe smiled to herself. _Say you will. It's our song._

_I'll take you to an Evanescence concert one day. It's a promise_

_Sing with me Davis. _Chloe motioned Lois and Imra to get up and they all snuck towards the building. Imra and Lois quietly took down the first two guards. Chloe took down the guard. _It'll help me find you, faster._

Davis  
_It's taking you too long to decide_  
_And I don't want to be the one, the one_  
_Crying over wasted time_

They reached the front entrance and the guards didn't stand a chance. They didn't have powers like the ones who were in charge.

Chloe  
_If you think you're strong enough to let me in_  
_Then come on, stand up and be honest, be honest_  
_I'm tired of feeling so alone_  
_Cause you won't let me understand_  
_I don't wanna pretend, I wanna feel, I want to love_

Suddenly trouble alighted on them was going to alight on them. Imra pushed Lois through the corridor on her left, keeping her away from the real danger.

Chloe knew Imra was talking to them but couldn't hear a word because she was concentrating on Davis. She could fight but she didn't have the kind of powers Imra had.

She was relieved when Rokk and Bart came and on either side of Imra.

A bolt of lightning was aimed at Chloe. She did a back flip and it ended up leaving a burn mark on the wall.

"Go" Imra said but Chloe could only read her lips. "We'll take care of this."

Chloe nodded and ran down the right corridor.

Chloe + Davis  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real, is this real?_

Two guards came at her. As they charged, she duck into a full split and they collided. One got up, mouthed "Bitch"as it looked to her and began to throw punches. She blocked each of them. He had her in his grip. Chloe brought up her leg, slipped out her dagger and slashed his arm. She didn't want to kill anyone. Just stop them from killing her.

He let go of her and clutched his arm. Chloe ran down the corridor until she came to a door.

As she opened it she saw several teenagers all strapped down to beds, with wires hooked to their skins and hooked to machinery. Chloe saw the main computer that controlled all of it.

She had to put her hacking skills to work.

Davis  
_Whenever you're around, I can't fight it_  
_You get under my skin the way that I like it_  
_And I can't take anymore_  
_Tell me what you want from me or leave me alone_  
_'Cause I'm all caught up and I'm losing control_

Chloe  
_I'm tired of holding on so tight_  
_When you won't let me understand_  
_Now I'm falling apart_  
_I never meant to lose myself_

Chloe and Davis  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real, is this real_  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real, is this real?_

Someone else was blocking her through another system but she managed to shut it down. The kids began waking up. They looked around and were confused, yet relieved. Chloe ran out the room through the back door before they could see her.

There was a corridor and a winding staircase. Chloe saw an elevator but it was out of order. She ran upstairs.

Davis  
_Like drops of rain against my heart_  
_Cut through like silver_  
_And I want to make you feel that way_  
_And I want to make you feel the way that I do_

Three more guards. Will they never learn? Davis was right behind the door down the end. Chloe was now on an balcony that was inside the building. One mistake and she could fall.

The two guards went over the railing and one fell down the stairs as she pushed him.

Chloe and Davis  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real?_  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real, is this real?_

As she opened the door, she saw Davis just like how she saw the kids. And she saw the man who was torturing him.

He looked like Clark Kent but he wasn't.

"Chloe Sullivan" he said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hmmmm, this is awkward." Clark Kent suddenly turned into a woman with long brown hair tied in a bun. "I'm Jade. But you might recognize me like this" She suddenly turned into Imra and then back to herself.

"You set that trap for us." Chloe said calmly

"And it was so easy,"

Chloe saw that Davis was waking up.

"So are you going to kill me?" Jade asked. "If I know it'll make my job so much easier because I would have to finish you first."

"Oh don't bet on it."

Chloe flipped out of the way as Davis threw a computer at Jade. It knocked her out cold.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Davis asked.

"I'm fine!" Chloe said as she ran into his arms and got spun around a bit. "Let's get out of here"

As they ran out to the balcony, Davis suddenly screamed. His legs buckled and he fell.

"Davis!" Chloe turned around and saw Jade behind them. She was floating 12 inches off the ground.  
"Oh you're both so dead" she said as she raised her electrically charged arms and aimed towards them.

Then Jade screamed and fell.

Chloe had her arm around Davis and looked up.

Behind Jade, a tall figure, swathed in black was standing behind her.

"Zod" Chloe said angrily.

Meanwh

"Chloe Sullivan." Zod said "We finally meet."

"Not a pleasure"

Zod chuckled and went over to Jade. He helped her up.

"Jade, what did I tell you about attacking family?" he said.

"But Daddy." she said.

"Daddy?" Both Chloe and Davis got up.

"Yes, Jade is your sister." Zod said. "She was born a year after you ran away and abandoned us. Your mom died after giving birth. Jade was more of a son to me than you ever were. She wasn't weak like you."

"You named her." Davis started. Zod never even gave him a name. Chloe grabbed Davis's hand. Zod had given Jade an identity and tried to take away his.

Just then a door from another room opened and Tess Mercer came outside. She was wearing a dark red business suit with pumps made to kill.

"I was wondering what all the racket was" Tess said.

"Hi to you too" Zod said as he kissed her on her lips

Chloe and Davis looked at each other. Zod despised humans. Either he really liked her or he was just using her but Tess didn't look like the kind of person who would let people walk all over her.

"Oh let's not get into that shall we." Zod said. "Jade is full Kryptonian the only one with shapeshifting powers, unlike the failed experiment you were. Genetically you are a part of me but you were made to be more monster than man. She knows where her loyalties lie and she chose it of her own free will."

"Her own free will my ass."

"Get off your high horse will you Davis." Jade exclaimed. "Do you think people like her" she pointed to Chloe "Would understand us. We live only to protect ourselves."

"By using meteor infected kids to do your bidding" Chloe interjected.

"Zod just wants to make the world a new and improved place," Tess said. "People who can defend themselves against attack without having to wait for help or worry about government interference.

"Keep telling yourself that" they heard a female voice.

It came from Lois

Davis looked over the balcony and saw Rokk, Imra and Bart. Chloe turned and saw Lois and Clark standing on the top of the stairs.

"Lois Lane," Tess said.

"Oh hi Tess," Lois said. "Busy stringing Grant around?"

"He'll get over it." Tess smirked

Rokk, Imra and Bart flew up together and landed on the balcony.

Then the fighting broke out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby was home, being tucked into bed by her aunt Lucy.

"You have school tomorrow dear" Lucy said. "You don't want to miss seeing your friends and teachers don't you."

"I don't feel well. I want dad home. Mom said she'll bring him home." Eight year old Abby said sadly.

"She'll get him home safely." Lucy kissed her head.

"If I were older and stronger I would fight the bad guys and protect innocent people." Abby said. "Just like daddy does."

"You're Lois and Clark's daughter that's for sure." Lucy chuckled as she fixed Abby's blanket. "Sleep well and when you wake up the next morning, they'll be right here."

By the time the fighting was over, Rokk was injured and Imra was tending to him. Bart looked tired but he was standing. Lois was on the floor and Clark was helping her up. Tess was dusting off her jacket..

Chloe was getting up despite the pain in her stomach. Jade was on the floor unconscious.

Zod had Davis on his knees, holding him around his neck.

"It's time I teach you obedience" Zod said as he took out a black jagged rock from his pocket.

"Black Kryptonite" Clark was shocked.

"What does it do?" Chloe asked him from the other side of the balcony.

"You'll see" Zod said. He slammed the rock against Davis's chest.

"NO!" Chloe screamed as she saw Davis in pain. She ran after Zod and pushed him away from Davis.

But it was done.

Davis fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Bony spikes began to protrude from his skin, as it turned into a silver grayish complexion. Transforming into Doomsday was always painful but this was different.

No one even dared to breathe as Doomsday began coming apart from Davis. Not overshadowing him. But becoming a different identity

Davis clutched his stomach and saw a huge hulking frame over him.

"Doomsday," Zod said.

Doomsday looked up. Curiously. "Father?"

"Yes." Zod smiled. He pointed towards Clark. "See that man over there? I want you to kill him. He is the son of Jor El, my former best friend and now my arch enemy. He wanted to destroy you when you were just a baby."

"Destroy," Doomsday said angrily, slowing understanding. It wasn't a part of his vocabulary. Clark was torturing him and Davis earlier before. He started towards him.

Clark wanted to shield Lois. Rokk saw his look so he quickly got her out of harm's way.

"Doomsday. No!" Chloe yelled at him. Zod grabbed her. She fought him and he pushed her over the balcony.

Clark had to act quickly.

In superspeed mode everyone else moved as though they were moving slowly under water. Clark speed across the balcony and flew down to catch her. Doomsday turned his anger towards Zod.

Clark flew up with Chloe towards Davis who grabbed her in a tight hug.

"YOU HURT CHLOE!" Doomsday was angered. He wanted to strangle Zod until he begged for forgiveness.

"Doomsday. No. We don't kill people" Chloe said gently as she walked up to him and put her hand on his right arm.

Doomsday looked at her. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Chloe said. Doomsday released Zod who was touching his throat and coughing. "It's time to go home."

"Home." Doomsday replied in his deep voice. He liked that word a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby is an Amy/Eleven fan by the way. Just so you know. Yes I'm a Whovian. Lol

_One year later_

"Abby, honey" Lois said as she called upstairs. "We're going to be late."

Clark entered the room wearing a tuxedo. His bowtie was undone.

"You look beautiful." he told Lois as she began to fix his tie. She was wearing a dark blue one shoulder gown. "I never saw you wear a bowtie." she replied. "Except at our wedding."

"Bowties are cool," Abby said. "Remember you have to get me that Eleven and Amy book bag. You promised."

Lois sighed at her daughter's Doctor Who obsession.

"I have to talk to Chloe" Lois said. Clark chuckled.

Abby walked downstairs and then spun around in her orange short sleeved dress.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect." they both said.

"Last one in the car is a rotten tomato" Abby said as she ran outside.

"Do you think she still thinks about it?" Lois asked. "About the months you were missing? I keep worrying about her."

"I've missed you two every second." Clark held Lois's chin gently. She smiled. "See, that was what I was waiting for."

Lois smiled again and laughed. "Come on let's go before she starts the car on her own."

"Who's been teaching her to drive?" Clark pretended to be the strict parent here.

Lois shook her head and took his arm as they walked out of the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_One day earlier. Cadmus Labs_

Chloe knew that Doomsday needed a safe place to stay and Emil had suggested the sanctuary at Cadmus Labs. He wouldn't be a prisoner here, but he needed a safe place to say. After all, not everyone was warming up to a monstrous alien even though all he did was save their lives.

It could have turned out differently.

Chloe was wearing black jeans and a purple t shirt. She stepped into the Sanctuary.

"Doomie" she said as she approached him. He was sitting on the grass, just looking at some bits of scrap that were around him. When he was a part of Davis, he knew more. Now, he had to start over. But Emil said he was making fast progress.

"Chloe" she saw sure she saw a smile. He was supposed to look menacing as Zod intended but to her, he was a big puppy.

"I'm getting married Doomie" Chloe said.

"Davissssss" Doomsday stressed.

"Yes, to Davis" Chloe replied.

Doomsday turned around and Chloe wondered if he was feeling sad. If he wasn't split from Davis, he would be a part of the wedding too.

"A present" Doomsday said as he picked up a cream coloured ribbon from his heap and gave it too her.  
"Thank you Big Guy" Chloe said as she took the ribbon and tied it around her right hand. A few tears were shed.

"Sad?"

"No I'm happy" Chloe smiled. "I'm very happy."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Present Day._

Chloe and Davis's Wedding. Venue: Ace Star Auditorium in Metropolis

Chloe was happy. She was on the dance floor with Davis, wearing a white a line halter wedding dress still wearing Doomsday's ribbon on her hand.

Davis spun her away from him and then back towards him. She wanted up beat music at her wedding.

Chloe laughed as Davis lifted her up and brought her back down on her feet. This must be what magic felt like.

Around them were close friends. Clark and Lois were the newbies to their friendship circle. Abby was talking to Pete's son Michael who was her age. Pete was dancing with his wife Sarah. A year ago Chloe had told Pete of her world so he didn't feel like a stranger among Rokk , Imra, Bart and the others.

Rokk and Imra were currently dating and they were having fun dancing. There was a new girl added to the Legion team. Her name was Nikki and she had superspeed powers like Bart. They came together.

Emil danced with his wife Jocelyn were there too amidst other close friends that were invited.

Davis titled Chloe and then raised her back up. She was glad she was wearing heels at the moment. She put her lips towards him and kissed him slowly

"Chloe you look beautiful" Lois said after everyone was finished dancing and hugged her. Clark was standing besides her.

"Thank you" Chloe grinned.  
Abby ran up to her. "Aunt Chloe,"

"Hi princess."

"Thanks for the Doctor Who DVDs you gave me"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Lois smirked.

Clark laughed. "I think she passed her cape idolizing stage"

"I want to travel in a blue box all over space and time" Abby said.

"Who's your favourite?" Davis asked

"Amy and Eleven" Abby said excitedly.

"Badger" Davis said.

"And hamster" Chloe added. Only a year ago she and Davis had started watching.

Abby high fived both of them.

Lois sunk her head on Clark's chest and giggled. He petted her.

"Time to cut the cake" Chloe said as she and Davis went over to their wedding cake and picked up the knife together.

Davis fed Chloe a piece and everyone applauded. He took a thumb and gently wiped the side of her mouth.

Chloe smiled her brightest smile ever. She had so many things to be thankful for.

And the man standing next to her was the most important one.


End file.
